


Ten Succs

by pretentiousdan (rosegolddan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegolddan/pseuds/pretentiousdan
Summary: Dan made a comment about having "ten succs" (in reference to his succulents) and @boncasphan on tumblr spawned this idea.Dan hated giving blowjobs until he met Phil.





	Ten Succs

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at pretentiousdan for more bullshit like this

Dan discovered that he did not enjoy giving blowjobs. Sure, he was only 17 years old and didn’t have a lot of experience but he knew this wasn’t his favorite. It didn’t help that the guy above him, Dan couldn’t remember his name, was too eager. He thrust too much into Dan’s mouth, barely giving him time to breathe. Luckily, Dan made him use a condom so he didn’t have to deal with deciding to spit or swallow. Afterwards, Dan figured that he would never enjoy giving a blowjob to anyone.

\----

A few months later, Dan found himself back on his knees and a cock in his mouth. This time, it was a product of rushed drunkenness after a party with a blond haired boy who kept checking Dan out throughout the night. Dan had pushed him up against the door as soon as they found an empty room in the house. Their lips collided passionately, their kisses filled with intensity, warmth cascading through them. Dan decided to mouth at the guy’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. The blond gasped when Dan hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Want you to put that mouth to better use,” he breathed into Dan’s ear, starting to unbutton his jeans.  _ Of course you do _ , Dan thought, slowly sinking to his knees. The man pulled his cock out and Dan wrapped his lips around it. It was thin, but long, which was unsatisfying to Dan. He hollowed his cheeks and methodically bobbed up and down while the guy above him sighed in contentment. Before Dan could pull off, the man was cumming hot down his throat. Dan choked on it, pulling off. He shuffled over to a trash can and spit out the offending substance. He retched for a few more seconds, the bitter taste was too much.

“Was I not good enough for you to swallow?” the guy asked, scornful of Dan’s behavior. “Might as well leave then since you obviously don’t care.” Dan sat slumped against the wall, painfully hard and neglected.

\----

Dan was with his first boyfriend and they were incredibly eager to become intimate with each other. Quick kisses, sitting on beds turned into passionate make out sessions. Before they knew it, they were stripped naked, pressed up against each other. Dan rolled on top, slotting himself between Harry’s legs. Dan peppered kisses down his neck and chest, slowly working his way down his lover.  _ I want to be good for him _ , Dan thought. He slowly kissed Harry’s cock until he reached the tip and began to sink down. However, Harry was too eager and grabbed Dan’s head, shoving him down. Dan choked and pulled himself off, gagging.

“Shit, I’m sorry love,” Harry said quietly.

Dan shook his head. “It’s okay, let’s just maybe not do that right now then.” They continued on with their night, languidly kissing and giving lazy handjobs.

\----

It was a few weeks later with Harry when Dan found himself being dragged into the bathroom by his boyfriend. Dan was practically pulled out of his clothes and pushed into the shower. The pair had giggled under the spray, focused on getting clean, at first. But soon enough, Harry had his lips wrapped around Dan. Dan’s head hit the wall of the shower, a small moan escaping him. His hands came down to grab onto the blond hair in front of him. He came with a groan, pulling at Harry’s hair. His boyfriend stood up, smiling. Without thinking, Dan dropped to his knees to suck him off.

However, Dan didn’t think about what he was doing.  _ I want to make him feel good _ , Dan thought, beginning to move down Harry’s cock. Harry’s back was to the water spray and he was blocking it from hitting Dan. As Dan bobbed up and down, Harry began to shift, the pleasure coursing through him. Dan dragged his tongue along his slit, causing his boyfriend to arch his back slightly. This caused the spray of water to hit Dan directly in the face, effectively waterboarding him. Dan sputtered as he pulled off, having basically started drowning himself. He glared up at the man above him, who was laughing hysterically.

“Shut up,” Dan grumbled, pulling himself to his feet and reaching around to turn off the water.

\----

Dan needed someone, anyone at this point. He found a random guy, Devin, he thinks, to bring home from the bar that night. He pulled him into his apartment, desperately mouthing at his neck. The two of them stumble to the bedroom and collapse on the bed, in a fit of drunken giggles. Dan pulled Devin’s jeans down in one swift movement and started mouthing at the bulge forming there. He shimmied the underwear down, staring at the hardening cock in front of him.

Dan threw inhibitions out the window, eagerly going down on the man underneath him. He bobbed up and down, making obscene noises. Devin grabbed his slightly curly hair, moaning with the pleasure. He thrusted up into Dan’s mouth slightly, growing closer to the edge. Before he knew it, Dan was getting a hot load of cum in his mouth. Even though he hated the taste, he forced himself to swallow it all down.

He pulled off and kissed Devin languidly as he got a lazy handjob. Dan couldn’t fully enjoy it, however, as he felt the cum settle in the bottom of his stomach. It felt heavy and present, reminding him of the act he did earlier. It wasn’t the worst feeling ever but it was uncomfortable enough to make him reconsider doing it again.

\----

Dan had decided to call up Devin again, needing a distraction from his hectic life. He lost track of how he got here but he found himself on his back with a man straddled, naked, over him. Devin had mentioned wanting to cum on Dan’s face and Dan hadn’t refused, thinking that he could possibly enjoy the feeling.

However, he didn’t anticipate having a cock put up to his lips with an expectant look. Dan willingly opened his mouth. Dan dragged his tongue across the bottom of his cock as Devin thrusted quickly and shallowly. Before he knew it, Dan had nothing in his mouth and watched as Devin fisted his cock. Dan closed his eyes as he heard Devin moan above him, signaling that he was close. He felt a warm, viscous liquid hit him on the cheek, followed by a few more spurts landing in various places.

Dan blinked his eyes open, feeling his eyelashes beginning to stick to themselves. Devin looked pleased as he had marked Dan with his cum. But Dan only felt dirty and unsatisfied. Thankfully, Devin helped him clean up, wiping everything up with a tissue. Even then, Dan needed to go wash his face several times over, not being able to get rid of that sticky feeling that plagued him.

\----

Dan had somehow found himself in the bathroom of a night club, eagerly making out with the guy who had been eyeing him up all night. Dan had his back against the door of the only working stall, a hand rubbing at his dick. Quickly, Dan spun the guy around, pinning him to the door now. “Let me suck you off,” Dan whispered, afraid of getting caught. The man nodded, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Dan pulled them down just enough to get at his cock.

Dan kneeled on the bathroom floor, not caring about the cleanliness of the obviously dirty floor. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit and making the man let out a gasping moan. Both of the men were so focused on each other that they didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open, nor the person walking towards their stall. Suddenly, a knock echoed around them.

“Listen,” said the anonymous stranger, “I’m not going to judge you for what you’re doing but you can continue somewhere that won’t inconvenience other people.”

Dan pulled himself up from the ground and the two men awkwardly walked out of the stall. They separated as they stepped back into the club, not wanting to continue after a truly embarrassing moment.

\----

Dan had been seeing this guy, Mark, for a few weeks now. They weren’t official but they were practically together, often staying with each other most nights. Intimately, their relationship had begun to escalate. Before Dan knew it, he was laying on his side with a cock in his mouth while also getting sucked off. It was nice but almost too much for him. He was unable to concentrate fully as Mark had a very talented mouth that made him forget he also had a task to do.

He meekly tried to continue but struggled. Dan pulled his mouth off of Mark, unable to keep going as he came. Dan gave possibly the worst blowjob he’d ever given, feeling absolutely boneless. Mark didn’t seem to mind, however, as he came shortly after Dan. Dan felt utterly spent and fell asleep quickly.

\----

He had no idea how he got here, but Dan was stuck between two men, one kissing him and the other mouthing at his neck. He knew that he had met them in a gay bar and they had asked him to come home with them. At first he was hesitant, but eventually Dan thought  _ fuck it _ and went with them, desperate to get laid.

That’s how he found himself naked on a couple’s bed, watching as these two lovers made out above him. He was pretty certain that their names were Andrew and Scott. Eventually they lay down beside Dan, Andrew behind him and Scott in front of him. They ran their hands over Dan, whispering to him what they wished to do to him.

“We want to spitroast you, if that’s okay with you,” Scott whispered to him. Dan shivered at the though; it was something he had never tried before but he was willing to now. At this affirmation, Andrew moved to grab some lube from the bedside drawer. Slowly, he began to open Dan up. It wasn’t rushed but full of care and romance. Dan moaned into the Scott’s mouth, growing more desperate as time went on.

Andrew moved Dan so that he was propped up on his knees and elbows. Scott moved to kneel in front of Dan, rolling on a condom quickly. Dan opened his mouth obediently, not needing to be asked. He licked at the cock before him, taking the tip into the mouth and tonguing the slit. As he did this, he felt Andrew move behind him, putting on a condom and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly and Dan moaned around the cock in his mouth, loving the feeling of being stretched. Andrew let Dan adjust for a moment, feeling incredibly full.

Andrew began to thrust into Dan, softly at first but began to move faster and harder. The amount of force pushed Dan forward onto Scott’s cock, forcing him to deepthroat Scott. Dan relaxed his body, taking in the pleasure of being so full. Andrew and Scott kissed above him, using him for their pleasure. Dan held himself back, wanting them to cum before he did. Thankfully, that didn’t take very long. Dan was thankful that he didn’t have to deal with the decision of swallowing.

They all lay down next to each other, all feeling exhausted. Dan didn’t feel like he was able to speak, his throat thoroughly wrecked. His entire body felt sore. While he didn’t regret the experience, he decided he probably wouldn’t want to again. The sore feeling in his throat would stick with him for days, reminding him of what he did.

\----

Dan never believed that he would meet a guy like Phil in his entire life. He was funny, nerdy, and incredibly sexy. His innocent act dropped the second they were both off camera, replaced by someone who, like any 20-something year old man, would make sexual innuendos and flirt incessantly. It was no wonder that Dan fell for him, he was his other half. Dan had never been as in love with someone as he was with Phil.

It wasn’t surprising that the two of them became intimate quickly, romance coming easy to both of them. Dan had never been eager to give blowjobs to people, often doing them in the heat of the moment or when he felt obligated to. But with Phil, he craved them.

Phil’s cock was perfect in every sense. It was the perfect length and thick enough. Dan loved putting his lips around it, licking at the slit, and hearing Phil moan above him. He would drag his tongue down it, feeling the vein that ran down the length. He loved feeling it slide down into his throat, relaxing his jaw and just letting Phil fuck his mouth. Even swallowing down Phil’s cum was pleasureable to Dan, it was perfect to him.

Dan knew what had changed. It was that there was a new kind of love present, a faithful, enduring love that he had never known before. There was passion and commitment wrapped up together, making him feel safe and loved. And it was all that Dan would ever need.


End file.
